When I was a girl
by Atsuna
Summary: une potion ratée et un défi avec Malfoy transforment Harry en fille... Dumbledore veut qu'il trouve l'antidote avec l'aide de Draco, tandis qu'il se retrouve confronté à... de nouvelles sensations. HPDM
1. prologue

Bonjour tout le monde ! Me revoilà pour une nouvelle fic sur Harry et Draco (qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? On ne se refait pas :-p) J'ai longuement hésité entre les trois projets de fic que j'avais en tête et finalement j'ai opté pour celle-ci. J'espère que ça vous plaira.

**Disclaimer :** les personnages ne sont pas à moi, même si je serais capable de payer tout l'or du monde pour avoir Draco…

**Rating :** M mais pas pour ce chapitre.

**Pairing : **HPDM

**Note :** Ca se passe après le tome 7 mais j'ai gardé quelques élèves qui ne devraient plus être à Poudlard à ce moment-là. Dumbledore est ressuscité, Rogue n'est pas mort, et il y aura très certainement un tas d'autres trucs dont je ne tiendrai pas compte. Le plupart du temps, ce sera écrit selon le point de vue d'Harry mais parfois j'adopterai celui de Draco.

**Prologue**

Harry fixait avec circonspection son reflet dans le miroir de la salle d'eau. Il se demandait, désespéré, comment il avait bien pu se retrouver dans cet état. Oh, bien sûr, la faute revenait à Mafoy avec qui il avait été obligé de faire cette potion de sommeil. Potion qui n'avait pas du tout eu l'effet escompté. Et comme Malfoy l'avait mis au défit d'en boire une fiole, il avait été en quelque sorte obligé de le faire… Question d'honneur.

Mais il ne s'était pas endormi… Non, à la place, il y avait eu _ça_. Le sentiment de brûler de l'intérieur, le sentiment d'un changement profond et inaltérable. Un peu comme lorsqu'il avait pu du polynectar, mais en quelque sorte, en pire. Il se souvenait avoir regardé Draco droit dans les yeux au moment où il buvait la potion. Sa vision s'était troublée légèrement et il avait pensé en souriant, qu'il avait réussi son pari, qu'il allait s'endormir et qu'il se réveillerait plus tard. Mais d'un coup il s'était senti mal, très mal, envahi par une chaleur surnaturelle, des picotements lui traversant le corps de part en part, et Malfoy qu'il distinguait à peine, avait paru totalement désemparé en cet instant. Il croyait se souvenir vaguement que Rogue s'était lui aussi précipité sur lui.

A présent, il se retrouvait avec de longs cheveux ondulés qui cascadaient jusqu'à la chute de ses reins, des jambes fines et longues, des hanches arrondies, une taille fine et délicate, une poitrine avantageuse, mais le plus choquant selon Harry lui-même, c'état sa voix. Pourquoi, vous demanderez-vous. Hé bien tout simplement, parce qu'il n'avait pas son corps sous les yeux à chaque seconde, mais sa voix, elle résonnait toujours étrangement à ses oreilles sans avoir besoin d'un miroir pour autant.

Depuis la veille, il ne cessait de se demander comment il allait pouvoir arranger ce problème… Dumbledore, le vieux fou miraculé (il était ressuscité miraculeusement à la fin de la guerre, d'une façon tellement extraordinaire que certains racontaient qu'il aurait fait semblant d'être mort), n'avait rien trouvé de mieux à faire que de rire d'abord de la situation, ensuite il avait proposé à Harry de trouver l'antidote comme travail de fin d'année pour son cours de potion. Autant dire qu'Harry était ravi. Parce qu'avec ça, il devrait le faire avec Malfoy, pour les punir tous deux de leur comportement immature. Et pour couronner le tout, il devait partager le dortoir des filles.

« Harry, dépêche-toi ! On va être en retard ! » cria Hermione depuis la chambre.

La récemment devenue jeune fille replaça ses cheveux en soupirant, tira sur sa jupe bien trop courte à son goût et finit par détourner le regard de son reflet.

« J'arrive, » répondit-il sans entrain.

Il allait devoir passer une longue journée, subir les regards de toute la foule, répondre à des questions gênantes, et avec tout ça, tenter de faire comme si tout était normal en suivant les cours. Il jura mentalement et se promit que Draco paierait pour ça. Tout était de sa faute, une fois de plus.

Il ouvrit la porte un peu plus rageusement que prévu et fonça dans la chambre, pestant contre cet idiot de blondinet snobinard qui s'était permis de le rabaisser de la sorte. Il alla vers son nouveau lit et ramassa son sac en soupirant, puis il le jeta sur son épaule et se tourna vers Hermione en lâchant un « voilà, je suis prêt » boudeur.

« Prête, » lui répondit Hermione en souriant avant de faire volte face pour quitter le dortoir déjà vide. Il fallut quelques secondes à Harry de comprendre ce qu'elle avait voulu dire. Finalement, il soupira encore une fois, tirant sur sa jupe, serra sa cape autour de lui et suivit sa meilleure amie dans les escaliers menant à la salle commune.

En bas, Ron les attendait en discutant avec Neville. Lorsque les deux filles descendirent, ils se retournèrent d'un même mouvement et leurs mâchoires se décrochèrent sous le coup de la surprise. Harry leur lança le regard le plus noir qu'il put.

« Hé bien, quoi ? Il y a un problème ? » lâcha-t-il en se passant nerveusement une main dans les cheveux.

Hermione rit derrière sa main tandis que Neville rougissait subitement et s'agitait, se balançant d'un pied sur l'autre, et Ron bafouillait une suite de mots incompréhensibles.

« Ron, » lâcha Harry d'entre ses dents, l'intimant de dire ce qu'il pensait de façon cohérente.

Ron rougit brusquement et tenta de détourner le sujet sur le petit déjeuner en expliquant qu'il avait très faim, et il partit sans demander son reste, suivi de Neville, tout aussi rouge que lui. Harry se tourna vers Hermione en espérant trouver une réponse à leur comportement.

Elle se contenta de hausser les épaules, se retenant de rire encore plus, et suivit les garçons. C'est donc les pieds de plomb qu'il décida d'emprunter le même chemin que ses trois amis.

-oOo-

« Hermione ! » cria Harry qui venait de rattraper sa meilleure amie dans les escaliers de marbre.

Tout le monde se tourna vers lui, à son plus grand désarroi. Il tenta de faire comme si de rien était et continua d'avancer pour rejoindre la Gryffondor. Harry se sentait mal. Il aurait voulu disparaître sous terre. Les regards sur lui étaient lourds et il entendait clairement la foule papoter sur son dos. Hermione ne cessait de lui jeter des regards en coin. Elle semblait hésiter entre l'envie de rire et la compassion.

« 'Mione, comment tu fais pour supporter _ça _? » dit-il en tirant sur sa jupe au même moment alors qu'ils arrivaient au bas des escaliers.

« J'ai aussi eu du mal à m'y faire, » lui murmura-t-elle sur le ton de la conspiration en se penchant vers lui, accompagnant sa phrase d'un clin d'œil. Etrangement, cela ne le rassura pas le moins du monde.

Il soupira et s'apprêta à entrer dans la grande salle, juste au moment où Maloy sortait. Ils se rentrèrent presque dedans… Le blond se recula prestement en baissa son regard hautain sur Harry qui tentait tant bien que mal de récupérer son équilibre.

« Regarde où tu vas, Potter, » lâcha le Serpentard, s'apprêtant déjà à repartir. Mais Harry croisa son regard et au lieu de répondre la remarque cinglante qu'il avait en tête, il resta totalement sans voix face à la vision de rêve qu'il avait sous les yeux…

La lumière légère du soleil d'hiver venant du faux ciel de la grande salle tombait de biais sur le visage noble de Malfoy, mettant en valeur ses traits délicats, son nez fin, et faisant briller ses yeux gris, de la couleur des nuages, d'une étrange lueur. Ses cheveux blonds reflétaient la lumière crue et pâle en miroitant légèrement… La seule chose qui vint à l'esprit d'Harry en cet instant fut que Draco était beau. D'une beauté totalement irréelle.

Il se sentit rougir lorsque Draco se rapprocha, un sourire fier sur le visage, et parla de façon à ce que seul Harry puisse entendre ce qu'il disait.

« Et tu as perdu ta langue, avec ça. Déjà quand tu étais un garçon, tu ne brillais pas d'intelligence, mais là tu es affligeant**e** de stupidité. Si tu voulais bien maintenant te dégager de mon chemin, j'ai d'autres choses à faire que de te voir rougir. »

Harry déglutit difficilement, toujours incapable de penser correctement et le rouge envahissant ses joues. Draco lâcha un reniflement dédaigneux avant de s'en aller de sa démarche altière, suivi de Parkinson, Zabini et quelques autres Serpentards qui ne manquèrent pas de regarder Harry de haut.

Hermione l'attrapa par le bras sans cérémonie et le tira jusqu'à la table des Gryffondor. Comme elle n'avait pas entendu ce que Draco avait dit, elle ne pouvait comprendre pourquoi il était dans cet état.

Tout le monde le regardait et il aurait préféré disparaître définitivement plutôt que de s'asseoir à la table des rouge et or pour se servir son petit déjeuner. Ron ne cessait de lui jeter des coups d'œil en coin, mais continuait de parler avec d'autres membres de l'équipe de Quidditch. Il repensait encore à la vision qu'il avait eue de Malfoy. Comment avait-il pu le trouver beau ? Ses neurones avaient dû être quelque peu atteints par la potion, il ne voyait que ça. Il soupira, ne remarquant même pas qu'Hermione venait de lui poser une question. Elle sembla remarquer qu'il ne prêtait attention à rien et reporta son attention sur un livre qu'elle venait de sortir de son sac.

_Un peu plus loin dans un couloir désert._

« Tu aurais dû voir comment elle… enfin il te regardait, » dit Blaise à Draco en ricanant alors qu'ils marchaient côte à côte.

« Et comment Potter me regardait, tu peux m'expliquer ? » dit Draco en relevant un sourcil.

« Il bavait complètement sur toi, c'est pour ça qu'il n'a rien répondu, » lui expliqua Blaise. « Peut-être qu'il vient de se rendre compte à quel point tu es beau… »

Draco eut un instant d'arrêt à peine moins long qu'une seconde, que Blaise ne remarqua pas. Le blond fronça les sourcils. C'était complètement ridicule, cette histoire.

« N'empêche, il est plutôt canon avec sa mini-jupe et ses longs cheveux, » murmura Blaise, perdu dans ses pensées.

Draco ne put réprimer un léger sourire. Les coins de sa bouche se relevèrent imperceptiblement. Il était vrai qu'Harry était assez jolie, et même vachement bien foutue. Il s'ébroua mentalement pour chasser les idées qu'il ne devrait pas avoir au sujet de son meilleur ennemi qui venaient juste de naître dans son cerveau.

« Blaise, il ne restera pas une fille éternellement. Et puis, c'est un Gryffondor, et pour couronner le tout, c'est Potter le balafré, » murmura-t-il tandis que la foule envahissait le couloir. Il se demanda malgré tout qui il cherchait à convaincre le plus entre lui et son ami.

"Je parie que tu n'oserais pas..." commença Blaise, mais ses mots furent emportés par la foule bruyante qui les entourait de toutes parts.

-oOo-

Alors, comment vous avez trouvé ? Est-ce que ça vaut la peine que je continue ? Oui, non, review ?


	2. Chapitre I

Héhé ! hé bien voilà la suite visiblement tant attendue ! Merci pour toutes vos reviews, je ne m'attendais pas à en avoir autant dès le premier chapitre Oo Je veux prévenir malgré tout que cette fic, c'est du n'importe quoi, alors ne vous attendez pas à quelque chose de méga sérieux, de sensé ou quoi… Et euh, voilà... sur ce, bonne lecture!

**Chapitre I :**

Harry Potter était un gentil garçon, globalement, et tout le monde s'accordait à le dire. Et on le lui rendait bien, la plupart du temps. Bien sûr, cet état de fait ne s'appliquait pas aux Serpentards en général, et encore moins à Draco Malfoy. Avec le blondinet arrogant, il aimait être exécrable, et le blond le valait bien, l'avait bien cherché, et le lui rendait bien lui aussi. Bref, tout allait bien dans le meilleur des mondes.

Tout allait bien ? Non… Parce qu'Harry était devenu une fille, et cela à cause de Malfoy.

Quoi, une fille ? Hé bien oui. Une jolie fille avec un corps de rêve… Et étrangement, plus le moindre neurone quand il avait croisé Malfoy ce matin-là. Il en était resté sans voix et avait dû abandonner son cerveau par la même occasion.

Voilà une heure que McGonagall leur expliquait la métamorphose humaine. Et Harry n'écoutait rien du tout… Les yeux dans le vague, l'air hagard, il se demandait comment il survivrait à son heure de travail forcé en présence de la plus vile des créatures (après Voldemort, Rogue et Dumby le miraculé) le soir même. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de pester contre ces quatre horribles êtres inhumains.

« Mademoiselle Potter, » dit le professeur de métamorphose en faisant sursauter l'intéressé, « je me doute que vous êtes encore en état de choc, mais un peu de bonne volonté de votre part ne ferait pas de mal. Je suppose que vous ne pouvez pas me donner la formule de métamorphose humaine… »

Harry releva le regard de son parchemin immaculé, cligna des yeux à plusieurs reprises, déglutit difficilement et rougit avant de faire non de la tête, l'air minable. Hermione qui se trouvait à côté de lui avait tenté de lui souffler la réponse mais il n'avait malheureusement pas entendu. Pourtant c'était probablement la première et dernière fois qu'elle acceptait de donner la réponse à un de ses deux meilleurs amis pendant un cours.

« Bien, » continua McGonagall, « je me vois donc dans l'obligation de retirer cinq points à Gryffondor. J'espère que cela vous incitera à écouter la suite du cours. »

Il acquiesça faiblement, tentant de faire abstraction des regards de toute la classe, meurtriers pour les rouge et or, et amusés pour les Serdaigle.

Encore une chose à noter au sujet d'Harry : il était un champion pour faire perdre des points à sa Maison, et être transformé en fille n'y changeait rien. Il soupira à cette pensée et tenta de reporter son attention sur le cours.

Ils allaient devoir passer aux exercices pratiques…

Hermione se tourna directement vers Lavande, la future petite amie de Ron, et Harry fut donc forcé de faire équipe avec son meilleur ami.

Ron s'agita sur sa chaise et rougit un peu, avant de prendre sa baguette. Il la brandit sans grande conviction dans la direction d'Harry.

« Euh, Harry, tu es sûr de vouloir que je commence ? » murmura-t-il en hésitant.

Harry lui répondit en souriant « oui, moi je n'air rien écouté et je ne connais même pas la formule… » Etrangement, cela ne rassura pas Ron le moins du monde. Il s'agita encore sur sa chaise en s'éclaircissant la gorge, puis se décida enfin.

« _Transfiguratum electis_ », murmura-t-il en faisant un léger mouvement du poignet.

Harry eut l'impression que rien ne s'était passé. Jusqu'au moment où Ron éclata de rire, alertant ainsi le reste de la classe qui se retourna vers lui, comme un seul homme. Il se sentit rougir, frustré de ne pas comprendre ce qu'il y avait de si drôle, jusqu'à ce qu'une mèche blonde retombe devant son visage.

Etrangement, la seule pensée qui lui traversa l'esprit en cet instant fut « Heureusement que Mafoy n'a pas vu ça. »

_Pendant ce temps-là, dans une classe de sortilège…_

« Et donc vous faites un large mouvement du poignet, de la gauche vers la droite, » expliquait le professeur Flitwick à une classe qui l'écoutait calmement.

Dans le fond, le Prince des Serpentards, préfet en chef, attrapeur et chef de l'équipe de Quidditch de sa Maison, s'étouffait presque sur son banc, sous l'œil consterné de son meilleur ami et confident, j'ai nommé Blaise Zabini.

Draco Malfoy se tourna vers son ami, le jetant un regard meurtrier, tentant toujours d'enchanter son verre afin qu'il change de couleur toutes les trois secondes.

« Tu veux que je fasse QUOI ? » hurla-t-il dans un murmure à peine audible.

« C'est juste un défi, Dracounet, » répondit Blaise sans tenir compte de la menace de mort dans le regard de son meilleur ami. « Après tout, si tu es incapable d'embrasser Potter, personne ne t'en voudra, » continua-t-il, désinvolte.

Draco murmura un « je le ferai » rageur en accompagnant son accord d'un geste un peu trop brusque qui fit exploser son verre.

Voilà qu'il se retrouvait avec le visage carbonisé et les cheveux dressés comme s'il avait mis ses doigts dans une prise électrique moldue. Il cligna des yeux sans broncher aux moqueries des Poufsouffles et autres élèves de sa maison.

« Heureusement que Potter n'a pas vu ça, » pensa-t-il en regardant l'endroit où se trouvait son verre quelques instants plus tôt.

-oOo-

Harry jeta un nouveau coup d'œil à la montre qu'il avait reçue de Ron au Noël précédent. Plus que trois minutes et les cours de la journée seraient terminés. Plus que trois malheureuses minutes et il devrait rejoindre Malfoy à la bibliothèque et supporter ce serpent perfide pendant une heure entière. Il sentait venir le calvaire…

Deux minutes. Il avait déjà rangé toutes ses affaires, prêt à partir. Jamais le temps ne lui avait paru aussi long et court en même temps. La seule chose qu'il espérait, c'était qu'il ait retrouvé l'usage de la parole une fois en face de Draco.

Une minute. Finalement, il aurait préféré que le temps passe encore plus lentement…

« Harry, tu es sûr que ça va ? » demanda Ron sans même prendre la peine de murmurer puisque de toute façon, le professeur Binns n'en avait que faire de ses élèves.

« Oui, ça va. Je vais juste passer une heure seul en compagnie de Malfoy… Mais à part ça, tout va bien, » répondit-il ironiquement.

Ron eut à peine le temps de lui tapoter gentiment le dos en signe de compassion que la cloche retentissait dans les couloirs de l'école. Tous les élèves se précipitèrent hors de la classe sans même prendre note du prochain devoir.

Harry sortit de la classe en trainant les pieds, suivi par Ron qui lui murmura « bonne chance » avant qu'il ne parte en direction de la bibliothèque. Ron devait attendre Hermione qui prenait encore note de l'énoncé du devoir et en profita pour parler avec Lavande. Enfin, parler était un bien grand mot…

-oOo-

A cette heure, les couloirs étaient pleins d'élèves se dirigeant vers leur Salle Commune, sauf Harry qui marchait dans le sens contraire de la foule. Il serra son écharpe autour de son cou, pestant contre le froid de l'automne qui commençait déjà à s'infiltrer par les fenêtres, grands trous dans la pierre brute qui constituait les murs de l'édifice.

Il tira nerveusement sur sa jupe en montant quelques marches d'un escalier du premier étage. Malfoy avait l'art de le mettre hors de lui, mais dans la bibliothèque, il devrait faire attention à rester calme et ne pas se laisser emporter par la haine qui le dévorait lorsqu'il se trouvait face au blond, au risque de se faire mettre dehors par madame Pince. Quoique, s'il restait sans voix comme ce matin, il ne craignait rien, nota-t-il avec une pointe de sarcasme.

Lorsqu'il arriva dans le couloir de la bibliothèque, Malfoy l'attendait déjà devant la porte, visiblement énervé si on tenait compte des battements réguliers de son pied sur le sol. Harry fut soulagé de ne pas le trouver magnifiquement beau comme ce matin (cette pensée, le fit rougir), même si les rayons du soleil déjà presque au couchant tombant de biais sur son visage lui donnaient un aspect irréel, presque divin. Harry chassa cette pensée d'un léger mouvement de la tête, faisant voleter ses cheveux autour de lui.

« Tu es en retard, Potter, » lâcha Draco lorsqu'ils ne furent plus qu'à quelques pas l'un de l'autre.

« On ne s'était pas donné d'heure précise, à ce que je sache. A moins que j'aie loupé un épisode ? » répondit-il froidement.

« Non, en effet, nous n'avions pas convenu d'heure précise. Mais sachant que depuis la classe d'histoire de la magie jusqu'ici, l'on met approximativement trois minutes et quarante trois secondes et qu'il t'a fallu six minutes et trente cinq secondes pour arriver, tu es en retard. » Son ton était tout aussi polaire que son regard. Harry frissonna sans savoir si c'était à cause des deux yeux de la couleur de la glace posés sur lui ou bien en raison du coup de vent qui venait de balayer le couloir.

Il fixa donc un instant le blond, éberlué. Ce malade était allé jusqu'à calculer le temps exacte du trajet entre sa classe et la bibliothèque… Il lui fallu quelques secondes pour se reprendre, persuadé par le sourire moqueur du Serpentard qu'il fallait qu'il trouve quelque chose à répondre.

« Je ne savais pas que tu étais maniaque à ce point. Ca frise l'obsession, dis-moi. Tu devrais te faire soigner, Malfoy, avant que la petite partie de ton cerveau encore saine – s'il en reste une – ne soit atteinte, » rétorqua-t-il avant d'ouvrir la porte de la bibliothèque. Lorsqu'il passa devant Draco, il fit voler ses cheveux dans la figure du blond et ne se retourna même pas lorsqu'il entendit les protestations de celui-ci.

Il souriait triomphalement de ne pas avoir laissé l'occasion à Malfoy de répondre quelque chose, mais il savait que l'heure qui allait suivre serait très certainement pénible au possible. Plus loin, il avisa une table libre, plus ou moins dans un coin, à l'abri des regards, où il alla poser ses affaires sans la moindre hésitation.

Draco le suivait en pestant mentalement contre ce Gryffondor de malheur qui ne le laisserait décidément jamais en paix, et fut forcé d'adopter la table choisie par Harry. Le brun, qui était pour le moment une brune, s'était déjà installé et… attendait.

Il suivit Draco du regard jusqu'à ce que celui-ci se fût assis. Alors il posa sa question.

« On commence par où ? »

-oOo-

Waaah, hé bien, si je m'attendais à ça (dit Atsuna en relisant son chapitre, les yeux comme des soucoupes). Franchement, plus j'écris, moins ça ressemble à ce à quoi je pensais au départ… Bah, c'est pas mal comme ça aussi, je crois. Ceci dit, une petite review n'est pas de refus :-D Et puis, le prochain chapitre, ce ne sera pas avant dimanche, je crois…


	3. Chapitre II

Voilà la suite !! Je l'ai écrite depuis vendredi soir (je ne sais pas ce que j'ai Oo la fibre artistique qui m'envahit le soir en rentrant du boulot, probablement.) Je voulais que ce soit drôle mais là, ça l'est un peu moins, je dois dire. Enfin, j'espère que ça vous plaira malgré tout, parce que bon sang, j'ai jamais autant aimé écrire quelque chose… Ca vient tout seul, c'est pas prise de tête, j'adore. :-)

Je vous adore, aussi :-p Merci pour vos reviews :-) bonne lecture !

**Chapitre II :**

_« On commence par où ? »_

« J'ai une bonne idée, » commença Draco avec un sourire narquois. « Toi, tu te plonges dans la lecture du _Livre des Sorts et Enchantements niveau 1_, pendant que je m'occupe des livres de potion avancée… »

Harry releva un sourcil circonspect. Il avait comme l'impression que le blond se moquait de lui, une fois de plus. Après une seconde de réflexion, il décida de passer sur le sarcasme et faire comme s'il n'avait pas compris l'allusion à sa prétendue stupidité.

« Malfoy, c'est un travail que l'on est censé réaliser à deux, donc ce serait une bonne idée qu'on tente de ne pas s'insulter à chaque fois que l'on s'adresse la parole, je pense, » répondit-il en le fixant droit dans les yeux, très sérieux.

« Ah ? Parce qu'il t'arrive de penser ? » continua Draco sur le même ton toujours sarcastique, en se penchant vers lui par-dessus la table en acajou.

La table n'était pas très grande, donc à peine une dizaine de centimètres séparaient à présent leurs deux visages, et Harry se sentit rougir subitement. Comme le matin même, il eut l'impression qu'il pourrait passer des heures à observer ce visage sans rien dire. Harry s'ébroua mentalement, s'empêchant de se dire que Draco était vraiment beau. Il trouvait d'ailleurs étonnant de ne pas l'avoir remarqué plus tôt.

Les yeux gris rivés sur lui attendaient visiblement qu'il rétorque quelque chose, qu'il sorte ses griffes, et cela le mit mal à l'aise. Pour une fois, il n'avait aucune envie de se chamailler avec le Serpentard. Il lâcha un long soupir de désespoir face à l'heure qui se profilait devant lui. Il eut donc une réaction très mature, désirant pour une fois se mettre au travail… Après tout, traîner dans un corps de fille ne l'intéressait pas vraiment.

« Oui, il m'arrive de penser, et là, je pense qu'on devrait vraiment se mettre à travailler… » répondit-il à mi-voix pour ne pas alerter madame Pince.

Draco releva un sourcil et répondit sur le même ton « bien, dans ce cas, on commence par là où il est normal d'entamer une recherche dans une bibliothèque… On prend des livres et on potasse. »

Harry remarqua que l'haleine de Draco était légèrement mentholée. Détail totalement inutile, à vrai dire. Et il nota aussi que Draco avait omis de lui adresser une boutade.

« Tu crois en être capable, Potter ? Parce que sachant que tu es orpheline, tu n'as peut-être pas appris à lire… » continua Malfoy, agrémentant sa phrase d'un sourire fier et moqueur.

Il ne fallait pas trop rêver : un serpent restait un serpent. Et malgré ses bonnes résolutions, Harry se sentit sur le point de coller son poing dans la figure du bellâtre arrogant qu'il avait face à lui, aussi divinement beau soit-il. Ce fut l'attitude totalement hautaine de Malfoy qui acheva toutes ses bonnes résolutions.

Il posa ses mains sur la table et s'avança lui aussi de Draco qui n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce, son regard toujours encré dans les yeux de la couleur de l'orage de son vis-à-vis.

« Je préfère être orphelin mais fier de mes parents plutôt que d'avoir un père ex-Mangemort à Azkaban ainsi qu'une mère dépressive exilée... »

Touché. La peau déjà étonnement pâle du visage du Serpentard commença d'abord par pâlir un peu plus avant que ses joues ne prennent une légère teinte rosée. Ses lèvres se pincèrent et ses yeux se plissèrent légèrement, accompagnés dans leur mouvement par ses sourcils fins et délicatement dessinés.

Leurs nez se frôlaient presque à présent, et un observateur extérieur aurait pu croire, quoique très difficilement, qu'ils étaient sur le point de s'embrasser. Malfoy ne rétorquait rien et étrangement, Harry se sentit mal. Lui-même ne supportait pas que l'on insulte ses parents. Il devait en être de même pour Malfoy, aussi méchant soit-il.

C'est donc d'une voix blanche qu'il murmura un « je suis désolé » avant de se rasseoir, les joues légèrement rouges.

Draco se laissa aller contre le dossier de sa chaise en lâchant un léger soupir et croisa les bras, puis tourna son regard dans la direction de la fenêtre pour regarder le soleil terminer sa course dans le ciel. Harry eut un instant l'impression de voir les yeux gris briller étrangement, comme s'ils étaient humides.

_« Et quoi ? Tu crois qu'il va pleurer à cause d'une simple pique ? »_ se raisonna-t-il. Pourtant, Malfoy semblait réellement au bord des larmes….

Ne supportant pas cette vision un instant de plus, Harry se leva et alla droit vers le rayon des potions pour chercher un ouvrage susceptible de lui donner la solution à son problème. Il y en avait tellement qu'il ne savait pas où regarder, mais il n'oserait certainement pas demander de l'aide à Malfoy. Il se mit donc à arpenter l'allée en faisant glisser son doigt sur les tranches des livres.

En temps normal, il se serait senti très grisé par le fait d'avoir découvert la faiblesse de Malfoy, mais là, il ne ressentait qu'une énorme gêne, comme s'il avait touché à quelque chose d'interdit. Soupirant, il se décida à prendre un livre qui lui semblait intéressant, intitulé _Les potions transfiguratrices_.

_Pendant ce temps là, à une table de la bibliothèque._

Draco se sentait mal. Il ne se serait jamais douté que d'entendre de telles paroles le bouleverseraient à ce point. Quoi, il pleurait ? Mais non, pas du tout. Il transpirait juste un peu des yeux. D'ailleurs il battit des cils pour faire partir une goutte d'eau salée ou l'autre qui s'étaient égarées par là.

En plus, il avait loupé une belle occasion de gagner son pari. Potter avait été vraiment proche. Il avait même pu sentir son souffle chaud glisser sur son visage. Rien que d'y penser, il se sentit frissonner mais ne parvint pas à décider si c'était de dégoût, ou d'autre chose…

Il grimaça en se disant qu'il fallait rapidement changer les choses. Voir Potter transformé en fille semblait lui avoir quelque peu perturbé les neurones, et cela n'allait pas du tout. Et puis, il y avait ce stupide pari… Blaise avait réellement de drôles d'idées, par moments. Enfin, tant qu'il n'en parlait pas à Théo, tout irait bien.

Il se perdit encore un instant dans ses pensées avant d'y être ramené de force par une pile de livres qui lui atterrit presque sous le nez. Il releva les yeux pour voir qu'Harry était là, les mains sur les hanches et les joues légèrement roses d'avoir porté tous ces livres. Il se surprit à penser un instant qu'Harry aurait très bien pu être une fille depuis 18 ans, cela ne l'aurait pas étonné. Il semblait si… féminin, et pas seulement en raison de son apparence physique.

Un sourire narquois apparut sur ses lèvres.

-oOo-

« Qu'est-ce qui te fait sourire, Malfoy ? » demanda Harry, les mains sur les hanches.

« Oh, rien » répondit le blond en haussant les épaules avant de tourner son attention vers la pile de livres qui se tenait devant lui, en équilibre très instable. Il en saisit un, sous le regard attentif d'Harry qui était retourné s'asseoir en face de lui. Il y eut un instant de silence avant qu'Harry ne se décide à prendre lui-même un livre de la pile.

Mais un haussement de sourcils de la part de Draco l'empêcha de finir son geste. Le blond referma le livre avec un reniflement dédaigneux et croisa les bras, tournant son visage vers Harry dont le regard demandait clairement où était le problème.

« Ne me dis pas que tu es incapable de faire une recherche convenable dans une bibliothèque, » lâcha Draco sur un ton froid et dédaigneux.

Harry, les yeux comme des soucoupes, le regardait sans comprendre. Malfoy se mit alors à jeter un regard à tous les livres qu'il avait emportés avant de lâcher sa sentence.

« Tu ne trouveras l'antidote à la potion de changement de sexe dans aucun de ces livres, Potter… »

Harry se rembrunit, sentant ses joues se tinter d'une délicate couleur rose, et serra les poings avant de rétorquer « si tu m'avais aidé au lieu de rester planter là à ruminer tes démons intérieurs, … »

« Je ne compte pas faire le travail seul » le coupa-t-il en plantant son regard acier dans les yeux verts du Gryffondor. « Alors, comme il est déjà certain que je serai celui qui confectionnera la potion, il faudrait que tu te rendes un minimum utile. »

« Comme tu le dis si bien, » répondit Harry sans se rendre compte que le ton montait (nda : quoi, Pansy prend l'ascenseur ?), « ce travail, on le fait à deux, alors pas question de dire que l'un cherche et l'autre fait la potion. On fera tout à deux, que ça te plaise ou non. D'ailleurs tu n'as fait que regarder la couverture alors comment est-ce que tu peux savoir qu'on n'y trouvera pas l'antidote qu'on cherche ? »

Draco se leva pour s'approcher d'Harry, se retrouvant dans la même position que quelques instants plus tôt.

« Je sais qu'on ne l'y trouvera pas parce que j'ai déjà lu tous ces livres. Contrairement à toi, je m'instruis et je sais reconnaître un livre que j'ai déjà au moins feuilleté. »

« Comment veux-tu que je trouve le bon bouquin sans savoir ceux que tu as déjà lu, monsieur je-sais-tout-sur-les-potions ? »

Harry ne se rendit compte qu'il avait crié que lorsque madame Pince arriva, l'air réprobateur. Son regard passa de l'un à l'autre en s'attardant sur la pile de livres entre eux, et finalement, elle leur dit « si c'est pour crier, sortez immédiatement. Et que je ne vous y reprenne plus. »

Harry rougit instantanément, sans même s'en rendre compte, puis tourna à nouveau son regard vers Draco. Il était à présent assis sur sa chaise avec une nonchalance snob, les bras croisés, le visage tourné de façon à ce qu'il lui présentât son profile. Harry nota que sa mâchoire était légèrement crispée. Ce serait très dur… Pour tous les deux. Mais Harry se rendait bien compte que sans l'aide de Malfoy, il ne trouverait jamais cette potion, ou il devrait demander à Hermione, mais elle refuserait certainement, avec toute la masse de travail qu'elle avait à abattre, et puis elle lui dirait que c'était son devoir et qu'elle ne pouvait pas le faire à sa place.

Il soupira en se laissant tomber sur sa chaise et passa une main sur son visage en fermant les yeux. Lorsqu'il les rouvrit, Draco le fixait intensément.

« Ce n'est pas très élégant pour une fille de s'asseoir de la sorte, » murmura-t-il sans la moindre once de moquerie dans la voix. Puis il se leva et prit la pile de livres pour aller la remettre à sa place. Harry baissa les yeux et se rendit compte qu'il avait les jambes écartées et qu'il était littéralement affalé sur sa chaise. Non, en effet, cela n'avait rien d'élégant…

Il se leva et partit à la suite de Malfoy. Rester assis à ne rien faire ne lui disait trop rien, et il leur restait encore au moins une demi heure à tirer ensemble… Il pouvait encore sentir le regard perçant de madame Pince dans sa nuque jusqu'à ce qu'il tourne sur la gauche pour se retrouver dans le rayon où Draco s'affairait à ranger les livres.

Harry s'appuya contre l'étagère et le regarda faire un instant. Il semblait quelqu'un de complètement différent, murmurant tout seul et se mordillant la lèvre de temps en temps, signe de concentration. Harry ne put réprimer un sourire qui ne se fana pas même lorsque le regard de Draco se posa sur lui.

« Tu as encore trouvé le moyen de te tourner les pouces et laisser quelqu'un d'autre faire ton travail alors cela te rend fier, Potter ? » lui murmura-t-il, retournant à ses livres.

_Bien sûr, _pensa Harry, _il ne va pas enterrer la hache de guerre le temps d'un devoir_. Cette constatation lui arracha un soupir tandis que, dans un geste très masculin, il se détachait de l'étagère d'un coup d'épaule.

« Non, » répondit-il avec la ferme intention d'être honnête. « Je me disais juste que tu es… différent quand tu te concentres sur quelque chose. »

Draco se tourna tout à fait vers lui en relevant un sourcil tandis que de l'autre main, il glissait le dernier livre à sa place.

« Qu'entends-tu par là ? » murmura-t-il, l'incompréhension se lisant dans ses yeux clairs.

« Rien d'autre que ce que j'ai dit, » répondit Harry en s'approchant d'un pas, une main posée sur la tranche d'un livre. Il se tourna vers le rayonnage et commença à regarder les livres un à un. Il finit par un prendre un plus épais que les autres et se tourna vers Draco. « Celui-là, tu l'as déjà lu ? » demanda-t-il, légèrement moqueur.

C'est alors qu'il se rendit compte que Draco était tout à coup fort proche de lui. A vrai dire, il se trouvait coincé entre la bibliothèque et le Serpentard. Une sonnette d'alarme retentit dans son cerveau mais il se sentit brusquement comme plongé dans un épais brouillard… Un brouillard gris acier.

La faible lueur du dehors qui parvenait encore à l'intérieur mêlée à celle tout aussi faible produite par quelques bougies éparses donnait une atmosphère étrange à la scène. Presque romantique. Draco semblait encore différent sous cet éclairage. Pas brillamment beau, comme ce matin-là, ou ressemblant à un ange, comme un peu plus tôt. Non, c'était une beauté simplement humaine, sensuelle et tellement attirante.

Harry ne comprit pourquoi il avait fermé les yeux que lorsqu'il sentit des lèvres se poser doucement sur les siennes. Il ne se sentait plus en état de réfléchir et des petits papillons s'était mis à voleter dans le creux de son ventre.

Le baiser ne dura pas plus d'une seconde, et se résuma à un simple contact du bout des lèvres. Comme une petite étincelle avant une explosion, ou comme un léger battement de cils, ou comme une caresse timide du bout des doigts dans un couloir bondé. Son cœur battait la chamade, menaçant de rompre ses côtes. Mais lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux, la magie se brisa. Il se rendit compte de ce qui venait de se passer… Draco Malfoy l'avait embrassé, et il l'avait laissé faire.

Mais le pire était probablement Le sourire moqueur et victorieux qu'abordait le Serpentard à cet instant. Il s'écarta d'un pas, toisant Harry du regard, comme s'il était un vulgaire veracrasse.

« Qu'est-ce que… ? » commença Harry, rouge de honte et envahi d'une furieuse envie de gifler le blond.

« C'était juste un pari, Potter. Ne rêve pas trop… »

Et sur ces mots, Malfoy passa devant lui dans le but de partir. Arrivé au bout de l'allée, il se retourna et dit « demain, même heure. Il faudra vraiment qu'on se mette à travailler. Et sois ponctuel, cette fois. Je n'aime pas attendre. »

Harry n'eut pas le temps de répondre quoi que ce soit qu'il s'en était déjà allé, disparaissant dans les ombres de la grande bibliothèque comme une vision fantomatique d'un présent irréel… Harry, toujours bouche bée, resta là encore de longues minutes, sans bouger, sans comprendre ce qu'il avait ressenti. Sans _vouloir_ le comprendre. Ce fut la voix de madame Pince annonçant la fermeture de la bibliothèque qui le sortit de sa léthargie. Il se précipita alors jusqu'à la table où ils auraient dû travailler, ramassa ses affaires et fila à la tour Gryffondor sans attendre son reste. Il avait sérieusement besoin de réfléchir….

-oOo-

Alors ? Vous en avez pensé quoi ? Bon, on en est pas encore au baisé passionné mais ça viendra, ne vous inquiétez pas :-p Que pensez-vous qu'il se passera ensuite ? Blaise sera-t-il satisfait du résultat du défi ? Comment Harry va-t-il réagir ? Et vous m'écrivez autant de reviews que pour le prologue d'accord ? héhé…


	4. chapitre III

Bonjour tout le monde ! Voici la suite tant attendue (n'est-ce pas ?) de ma si faaaantastique fic !! haha… Bon, plus sérieusement, je remercie une fois de plus tous ceux et surtout celles, je crois, qui lisent mon histoire :-) Désolée pour les reviewers, j'ai pas encore pris le temps de répondre mais le truc c'est que je sais plus aux quelles j'ai répondu xD donc euhhh promis, pour celles de ce chapitre, je répondrai :-p sur ce, bonne lecture :-)

**Chapitre III**

Harry réagissait parfois au quart de tour. Il faisait partie de ces personnes qui ne supportaient pas d'être jugées au premier coup d'œil, d'être insultées sans raison apparente ni que l'on insulte les personnes auxquelles elles tenaient. Il n'aimait pas non plus qu'on se moque de lui ou qu'on l'utilise.

Et alors que Draco était parti de la bibliothèque, il aurait voulu lui crier dessus, le frapper, l'insulter, lui dire qu'il n'avait pas le droit… Mais pas le droit de quoi, au fond ? De l'embrasser ? Il ne l'avait pas repoussé au moment où leurs lèvres s'étaient touchées. Ou alors peut-être qu'il n'avait pas le droit de lui faire ressentir cela ? Les petits papillons qui avaient voleté au creux de son ventre n'avaient pas le droit d'y être…

Harry ferma les yeux et se recroquevilla sur son lit en lâchant un léger gémissement. Il ferma les yeux mais le regretta immédiatement lorsque s'imposa à lui l'image de Draco dans la pénombre de la bibliothèque. Un frisson le parcourut au souvenir de son souffle sur son visage. Comment était-ce possible de ressentir cela pour celui qu'il avait toujours considéré comme son ennemi et rival ? Parce qu'au fond, Harry n'avait trouvé d'autre mot pour expliquer ce sentiment que l'attirance. Il était indubitablement attiré par Malfoy…

Quelques coups furent frappés à la porte du dortoir mais il ne répondit pas. Il n'avait envie de voir personne en cet instant. Et puis il ne pouvait pas décemment parler de son problème à Hermione, et encore moins à Ron. La porte s'ouvrit malgré tout dans un léger grincement et un bruit de pas léger retentit dans la pièce circulaire.

« Harry ? Tout va bien ? » demanda Hermione. Elle s'approcha encore pour venir s'asseoir à bord du lit.

Il répondit par un « Mppf », se gardant bien d'ouvrir les yeux. Peut-être pourrait-il en parler à Hermione, cela le soulagerait.

« Harry, c'est à cause de cet abruti de Malfoy ? Il a encore réussi à te mettre hors de toi, c'est ça ? » demanda-t-elle d'une voix douce en posant une main sur son épaule.

C'était finalement peut-être stupide, se dit-il. Etre attiré par Malfoy ? N'importe quoi ! C'était juste un moment d'égarement, cela ne pouvait être que ça. Harry rouvrit les yeux et se décida à adresser un regard à Hermione.

« Oui, c'est ça. On n'a même pas commencé à travailler, » lui dit-il en s'asseyant à côté d'Hermione. Il ne lui parlerait pas de son égarement temporaire, cela n'en valait pas la peine.

« Au lieu de penser à ça, tu devrais venir dîner avec nous, » lui dit-elle de sa voix douce.

Il hocha positivement de la tête sans grande conviction et se leva de son lit à la suite d'Hermione. Manger l'aiderait peut-être à remettre de l'ordre dans ses idées quelque peu en désordre.

_Pendant ce temps, dans un dortoir des Serpentards_

Draco se laissa retomber avec grâce sur le lit de Blaise tandis que son meilleur ami et Théo entraient à sa suite dans la chambre. La porte se referma dans un claquement sec et les deux comparses rejoignirent le blond en quelques enjambées.

« Alors ? » demanda Blaise en s'installant sur le lit le plus proche, celui de Théo.

« Alors quoi ? » répondit Draco. « J'ai gagné ton pari. Tu n'es pas satisfait ? » Il glissa une main sous sa nuque et observa les ongles de l'autre, l'air fier de lui.

« Oui, on a vu que tu l'avais fait… Mais ce n'était pas très convainquant. Et puis, l'embrasser dans la bibliothèque, c'est romantique, mais personne à part nous n'a pu profiter de la vue… »

Draco releva un sourcil délicat en tournant son regard vers Blaise, sa main toujours suspendue au dessus de son visage.

« Ca ne t'a pas suffi de mêler Théo à tes bêtises ? » demanda-t-il en masquant à merveille la légère pointe d'incrédulité et de colère qui l'envahissait. Il laissa retomber sa main sur son torse.

« Je partage tout avec Théo, » se justifia Blaise. « Et puis, franchement, embrasser Potter dans un coin sombre, tout le monde pourrait le faire… »

« Par contre, en public, c'est autre chose. » compléta Théo, visiblement amusé par toute cette histoire.

« Je ne ferai jamais ça, » siffla Draco entre ses dents. « Ce serait la pire des humiliations… »

« Ca n'avait pas l'air de te gêner de l'embrasser, tout à l'heure, » lâcha Blaise sur un ton badin. « Enfin, rien ne t'oblige à le faire… »

« Mais si tu ne le fais pas… » enchaîna Théo.

« On pourrait te faire faire bien pire, » termina Blaise sur un ton mystérieux.

Draco se remit sur son séant en levant les yeux au ciel. Ses deux amis avaient parfois des idées vraiment étranges, et totalement ridicules.

« Vous ne croyez pas qu'on a passé l'âge de jouer à gage ou vérité ? » dit-il sur un ton sec.

Il eut pour toute réponse deux sourire hilares de ceux qu'il osait appeler amis. A vrai dire, cela ne l'avait pas dérangé, au moment même, d'embrasser Potter. C'était une assez jolie fille, objectivement. Mais s'il n'avait osé approfondir le baiser, à vrai dire, c'était parce qu'il avait été énormément troublé… Le contact des lèvres d'Harry sur les siennes avait eu beaucoup plus d'effet sur lui que ce qu'il pensait au départ. Et étrangement, lorsqu'il avait fermé les yeux, c'était l'image d'un Harry beaucoup moins féminin qui s'était imposée à son esprit…

Il secoua légèrement la tête en baissant les yeux de façon à ce que quelques mèches retombent devant son visage pour masquer la légère rougeur qui venait d'envahir ses joues à cette pensée. Certainement un égarement momentané…

« C'est toi qui décide, » dit Théo en rompant le silence qui s'était installé. « Et puis si l'idée d'être le seul à avoir des gages ne te plaît pas, tu peux toujours nous en donner… »

« Ca pourrait devenir très amusant, » dit Blaise sans se départir de son sourire hilare.

« N'importe quoi » murmura Draco en se relevant. Il ne fallait plus qu'il embrasse Potter, c'était un fait certain, parce qu'il ne voulait plus être sujet à ce genre d'égarements à propos de son pire ennemi – qui, en plus était une fille pour le moment. « Bon, on va manger ? » lança-t-il comme si la conversation qu'ils venaient d'avoir était on ne peut plus banale.

Les deux autres garçons se levèrent d'un même mouvement en répondant par l'affirmative. Ils passèrent devant Draco qui s'étirait et un instant son regard gris acier se posa sur leurs mains… Jointes ? Il secoua la tête et rouvrit les yeux. Non, il avait dû rêver…

-oOo-

Harry avait rempli son assiette et mangeait sans grande conviction, écoutant ses deux amis se disputer au sujet d'un devoir que Ron n'avait pas fait. Il avait demandé à Hermione de le lui passer parce qu'il n'aurait pas le temps le lendemain en raison de l'entrainement de Quidditch.

« Mais Ron, tu ne fais même pas partie de l'équipe ! Si tu n'allais pas voir l'entraînement, tu aurais tout le temps de le faire, ce devoir, » lui répondit-elle en agitant sa fourchette sous le nez de Ron qui mangeait avec férocité, enfournant tout ce qui passait sous son nez.

« Mais il faut que ch'y aille ! Ch'est le dergnier avant le match contre les Cherpentards, » s'exclama-t-il, la bouche toujours pleine.

Hermione eut une légère mine de dégoût mais ne fit aucun commentaire. Harry, de son côté, se rendit compte qu'il avait presque oublié le match contre les vert et argent. Instinctivement, son regard se dirigea vers la table des Serpentard. Il fut presque déçu de voir que leur capitaine et attrapeur ne s'y trouvait pas. Un petit soupir agacé lui échappa malgré lui.

« Harry, quelque chose ne va pas ? » demanda Hermione.

« Non, ça va, » répondit Harry en reportant son attention sur son assiette.

Hermione ne semblait pas le moins du monde convaincue par sa réponse mais n'insista pas. Harry faisait partie de ce genre de personnes qui parlaient de leurs problèmes au moment où elles l'avaient décidé, donc il finirait par en parler quand cela lui pèserait trop.

Il chipotait à sa nourriture du bout de la fourchette, distraitement. Le match de Quidditch était dans un peu plus d'une semaine mais le seul jour où ils avaient pu réserver le terrain était le lendemain. Il se retrouverait à nouveau contre Malfoy mais l'idée ne l'enchantait guère, allez savoir pourquoi. Il soupira et releva la tête, au moment même où trois Serpentards dont le blond auquel il pensait une seconde plus tard entraient dans la Grande Salle.

Ce type lui pourrissait vraiment la vie, quand on y réfléchissait bien. Et puis cette phrase qu'il avait dite _« Rêve pas, Potter. C'était juste un pari… »_, que pensait-il en lui disant ça ? Il n'était tout de même pas allé imaginer que ce « baiser » lui avait plu ? Et puis même si c'était le cas, pensa Harry, ça n'avait pas eu l'air de le déranger non plus. Il planta rageusement sa fourchette dans son morceau de viande, son regard toujours rivé sur Malfoy. Il arriverait à lui faire payer cette humiliation, il se vengerait et Malfoy ramperait à ses pieds pour demander son pardon.

Un sourire mauvais apparut sur ses lèvres et Malfoy croisa son regard. Il avait l'air impassible, mais Harry était certain que son sourire ne l'avait pas laissé de glace. D'ailleurs ce fut le blond qui détourna le regard en premier et Harry, satisfait, reporta son attention sur son assiette. Il trouverait un moyen de lui faire payer…

-oOo-

Je l'admets, ce chapitre est un peu court… Mais je vais essayer d'en écrire un plus long la prochaine fois ! n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez, comme d'hab ! Qu'est-ce qu'Harry va trouver pour se venger ? (et non, je ne pose pas cette question parce que je viens juste d'avoir l'idée de vengeance sans trop savoir ce qu'il pourrait faire…) Est-ce que Draco relèvera le défi de ses deux amis ?

Réponses aux reviews anonymes :

Hermoni : merci :-p mais en fait, le baiser passionné sera pour avant Harry-garçon, parce que… Bon je me tais sinon je vais tout raconter à l'avance :-) En tout cas, je suis contente de voir que cette fic te plait aussi :-p

Harry-Draco-forever! : merci pour ton encouragement, j'espère que ce chapitre t'a plu aussi :-)


	5. chapitre IV

Hey ! Me revoilà ! Je suis vraiment désolée d'avoir mis autant de temps à écrire ce chapitre, je ne vais pas écrire ici toutes les raisons qui ont fait que je n'ai pas eu le temps de le retapper plus tôt (je mentionnerai malgré tout la perte temporaire de mon carnet rouge, aujourd'hui retrouvé :-p). Finalement, il n'est pas beaucoup plus long que les autres et je m'en excuse :-s euh et suite du blabla en fin de chapitre. Bonne lecture !

**Chapitre IV**

Harry venait de passer une journée assez fatigante et n'aurait pas dit non à une sieste dans la salle commune devant la cheminée. Malheureusement pour lui, c'était aussi le jour de son entrainement de Quidditch et il ne pouvait se dérober en tant que capitaine de l'équipe. Quoi qu'il en soit, sur le chemin vers le terrain, il avait comme le sentiment d'oublier quelque chose et que cela ne ferait pas plaisir à la personne concernée. En même temps, il pensait que rien ne pouvait être plus important qu'un entrainement.

Il allait donc à grands pas à travers les couloirs de l'école, son balais sous le bras et Ron marchant à côté de lui. Le rouquin ne faisait pas partie de l'équipe (et Harry devait se l'avouer, c'était mieux ainsi), mais il avait tenu à assister à tous les entrainements et Harry ne pouvait pas l'empêcher d'y aller même si son ami n'avait pas fait ses devoirs au préalable. D'ailleurs, en parlant de devoirs…

« Harry, » implorait Ron depuis qu'ils avaient quitté leur salle commune.

« Tu avais tout le temps de le faire hier en même temps que moi, Ron » répondit Harry très justement au moment où ils passaient les grandes portes pour rejoindre le parc.

Ron se renfrogna en croisant les bras. « On dirait Hermione quand tu parles comme ça, Harry… Et puis en plus, hier j'étais avec Lavande. »

« Fais-le maintenant, alors, » répondit Harry d'un ton absent, ignorant la remarque au sujet de sa ressemblance avec Hermione. « Et je ne vois vraiment pas pourquoi tu te sens obligé d'assister à l'entrainement. Tu ne fais même pas partie de l'équipe. »

Ron s'arrêta net dans son mouvement et fixa Harry qui s'éloignait. Celui-ci notant le silence de son ami se retourna pour lui demander quel était le problème mais les mots restèrent coincés dans sa gorge. Les oreilles de Ron avaient pris une jolie teinte rouge, tout comme ses joues, et il avait l'air choqué et vexé en même temps. Harry se mordit la lèvre inférieure sans même s'en rendre compte. _A qui la faute si je ne suis pas dans l'équipe ?_ disaient clairement les yeux bleus de Ron.

« Ecoute, Ron, » commença Harry, en passant une main dans ses cheveux tandis qu'il détournait le regard, « Je ne voulais pas dire que… »

« Que quoi ? » le coupa Ron. « Que je suis trop nul sur un balais que pour pouvoir faire partie de l'équipe ? Que je suis moins doué que toi ? Que je n'ai qu'à aller me plonger dans un bouquin plutôt que de traîner dans tes pattes ? »

Son ton avait peu à peu augmenté et il avait terminé sa phrase en criant presque. Ron devait en avoir plus qu'assez d'être toujours comme dans l'ombre d'Harry. Et il semblait qu'il n'avait pas terminé sa crise d'adolescence… Harry lâcha un profond soupir. En cet instant, il n'avait nullement envie de se disputer avec son meilleur ami sur un sujet qu'ils avaient déjà abordé plusieurs fois.

« Tu n'es pas nul, Ron, » murmura-t-il, croisant vaillamment son regard toujours furieux. « Je voulais juste dire qu'il n'y avait aucune raison que tu te plaignes au sujet d'un manque de temps pour faire ton devoir alors que tu assistes à l'entrainement, c'est tout. J'aurais espéré que tu comprennes ça. »

Hésitant un instant devant le silence de Ron, il finit par se retourner et lança par-dessus son épaule « Je te laisse, je vais être en retard… »

Ron le regarda s'éloigner avec incrédulité. Harry venait-il de lui faire la morale ? Vacillant entre la colère et l'étonnement, il secoua la tête. Il était vrai que depuis le début de l'année, Harry travaillait avec plus d'assiduité et ne demandait même plus d'aide à Hermione qui était déjà surchargée de travail. Tous les deux parvenaient malgré tout à obtenir de bons résultats, tandis que lui qui avait moins d'options et aucune responsabilité se noyait souvent dans toute la masse de travail qu'il accumulait et avait rarement le temps de tout finir. Il demandait donc régulièrement de l'aide à Hermione sans même se rendre compte que son meilleur ami ne le faisait plus. Il se sentit brusquement assez mal. Cette année était la dernière qu'il passait à Poudlard et il se sentait toujours aussi incapable de se débrouiller seul qu'au premier jour d'école plus de sept ans auparavant. Un brusque coup de vent vint se glisser sous sa cape, le faisant frissonner.

Il jeta un coup d'œil au ciel, notant avec un sourire que c'était un temps parfait pour jouer au Quidditch : clair, sec et froid. Il lâcha un soupir alors que la silhouette d'Harry avait quitté son champ de vision. Il haussa les épaules et s'en retourna vers la salle commune des Gryffondors pour faire son devoir de métamorphose. Peut-être était-il temps qu'il apprenne à se débrouiller vraiment seul.

_Un peu plus tôt, devant la bibliothèque._

Draco attendait que son veracrasse de partenaire pour le travail de potions se décide à pointer son horrible cicatrice. Son pied droit martelait avec régularité le sol dallé, seul signe que le peu de patience qu'il possédait était mise à mal.

Il jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre et calcula avec un soupir que Potter avait déjà trois minutes et vingt-sept secondes de retard. Pourtant il se souvenait avoir demandé à Harry d'être ponctuel. Certes, la ponctualité ne devait pas être la qualité maîtresse des Gryffondors, mais si Harry se permettait de lui manquer de respect de la sorte encore une fois, il se verrait obligé de prendre des mesures draconiennes. Il soupira en notant que son jeu de mot mental était d'une banalité et d'une facilité affligeantes.

Exactement trente-trois secondes plus tard, Draco se décolla du mur auquel il était appuyé et décida que si Harry devait arriver dans une treize secondes ou plus, il serait seul devant la bibliothèque, puisque treize secondes plus tard, il tournerait l'angle du couloir opposé à celui duquel devait venir Potter. Et il se mit en route en sifflant d'agacement.

Sachant que Potter avait quatre minutes de retard, qu'il avait déjà attendu une minute et trente-huit secondes et qu'il lui avait fallu cinq minutes et six secondes pour parvenir à la bibliothèque, il venait de perdre dix minutes et quarante deux secondes de son précieux temps de travail. Décidément, même sans être en face de lui, Potter arrivait à lui gâcher la vie.

-oOo-

L'entrainement s'était déroulé presque sans anicroches. Un des batteurs, un élève de quatrième, avait envoyé un cognard en plein visage de la seule fille de l'équipe, une poursuiveuse. Mais cela avait été le seul incident puisqu'ensuite, Harry avait eu la bonne idée de ranger les balles dans leur boîte. Il fallait être honnête : l'équipe de cette année était dix fois moins bonne que celle de sa première année, avec Olivier Dubois comme capitaine. Et Harry craignait réellement de n'avoir aucune chance contre les Serpentards.

Il avait ressassé sa stratégie durant tout le repas, se demandant s'il ne devait pas trouver un remplaçant pour ce batteur – Edward Kenneth, ou quelque chose comme ça. Il fallait aussi que les poursuiveurs améliorent leurs passes – qui, il fallait le dire, ne vaudraient jamais celles de Katie ou Angelina.

C'était la première fois de toute sa scolarité qu'il avait vraiment le sentiment que jamais il ne pourrait remporter la Coupe… S'ils n'avaient pas une bonne défense, encaissaient trop de buts et s'il n'attrapait pas très rapidement le vif d'Or, jamais ils ne gagneraient.

Déprimé par toutes ses pensées, il avait relevé les yeux et même sans s'en rendre compte, avait cherché la tête blonde à la table des Serpentards, comme un vieux réflexe. Et c'était lorsqu'il avait croisé les yeux gris qu'il s'était rappelé ce qu'il avait oublié en allant sur le terrain de Quidditch : le rendez-vous avec Malfoy à la bibliothèque…

Mais il ne s'était pas vraiment senti désolé de l'avoir fait attendre. Au contraire, un sourire mesquin était apparu sur ses lèvres. Et alors qu'une idée vraiment, vraiment très bonne germait dans son esprit, son sourire s'était encore élargi. Il avait instantanément oublié le Quidditch. Parce qu'il avait un match beaucoup plus amusant à jouer…

Lorsqu'il arriva donc dans la salle commune, Hermione à sa droite et Ron et Lavande scotchés l'un à l'autre derrière lui, il prit sa meilleure amie par le bras, souhaita rapidement une bonne nuit aux deux amoureux et fila en direction de son nouveau dortoir suivi par Hermione.

« Harry, mais qu'est-ce qui te prend ?! » s'écria-t-elle alors qu'il refermait la porte derrière lui. « Et puis, qu'est-ce que tu as à ricaner comme ça depuis le dîner ? »

« Mais je ne ricane pas, » s'offusqua Harry en se retournant vers elle, appuyé contre le battant de bois. Mais malheureusement pour lui, sa phrase fut suivie d'un ricanement mauvais. Brusquement, il porta sa main à sa bouche, rougissant légèrement.

« Alors, explique-moi, » demanda Hermione de son ton autoritaire en croisant les bras, ses lèvres légèrement recourbées par l'amusement.

Harry ne put empêcher le sourire mauvais d'apparaître une nouvelle fois sur ses lèvres. « J'ai besoin de ton aide, » lui dit-il sur un ton conspirateur en allant s'asseoir sur son lit.

« Si c'est pour un devoir, » commença-t-elle en levant un sourcil, mais ne termina pas sa phrase. L'air de gamine enchantée par le mauvais coup qu'il préparait sur le visage d'Harry l'en avait dissuadée. Elle alla s'asseoir à côté de lui et le questionna du regard.

« En fait, » commença Harry en devenant soudainement sérieux, « je voudrais que tu m'apprennes à… »

« A quoi ? » demanda Hermione, s'impatientant.

« Harry rougit légèrement, perdant le peu d'assurance qu'il avait en commençant sa phrase. « Laisse-moi terminer. En fait, c'est un pari, » inventa-t-il, espérant ainsi qu'elle ne le bombarderait pas de questions gênantes. Soudain, devoir demander cela à Hermione lui semblait totalement incongru et carrément gênant mais elle était la seule à qui il pouvait faire assez confiance pour garder le secret. Il prit donc une grande inspiration et continua, sous le regard autoritaire de sa meilleure amie. « Il faut que tu m'apprennes comment on fait pour… »

Elle le regarda encore plus intensément, l'invitant à continuer, cracher le morceau une bonne fois pour toute.

« Pour draguer un garçon, » termina-t-il en un souffle, quasiment aussi choqué qu'Hermione par la formulation de sa propre idée. Il y eut un moment de silence avant qu'Hermione n'éclate de rire, ce qui ne fit qu'accentuer la jolie couleur rouge que venaient de prendre ses joues.

« 'Mione ? » murmura-t-il sur un ton suppliant, lui demandant par là-même d'arrêter de rire et de l'aider vraiment.

Il fallut plusieurs minutes à la jeune femme de se remettre de son fou-rire. Elle finit par essuyer ses joues baignées de larmes de rire et se tourna vers Harry. « Et qui dois-tu draguer ? » demanda-t-elle, sa voix tremblant d'amusement.

« Peux pas te le dire, » marmonna Harry en ramenant ses jambes contre lui après avoir ôté ses chaussures. Il alla s'appuyer contre la tête du lit et questionna son amie du regard. Accepterait-elle de l'aider ? La suite de son plan contre Malfoy dépendait de sa réponse car seul, il savait qu'il n'avait aucune chance de mener sa vengeance à bien…

« Bon, » finit-elle par dire, « je ne crois pas être la mieux placée pour t'aider mais je le ferai. J'aurais malgré tout besoin de savoir quelques petites choses sur la victime. Ensuite, on devra se mettre au boulot immédiatement. Il y a beaucoup de choses que tu dois apprendre pour avoir une attitude féminine… » Le regard d'Hermione se posa sur les jambes d'Harry qu'il avait à moitié croisées et remontées contre son torse.

Il suivit son regard sans comprendre tout de suite, puis se rappela qu'il portait une jupe et brusquement reposa ses genoux sur le matelas, les mains posées entre les jambes. Hermione leva les yeux au ciel d'un air exaspéré mais son sourire disait tout autre chose. En réalité, la situation l'amusait énormément…

-oOo-

Le lendemain matin, Draco était arrivé assez tôt devant la classe de potion, accompagné de Blaise et Théo. C'était le premier cours de la journée, en compagnie des Gryffondors qui plus était, et ses deux amis avaient insisté pour lui parler dans un coin tranquille avant le cours, disant que c'était très important.

Draco détestait être à l'avance, même s'il n'aurait pas tout à fait à attendre… Il croisa les bras en se laissant aller contre le mur avec grâce. Il regarda alternativement les deux garçons, réellement intrigué par ce qu'ils avaient encore pu inventer comme histoire.

« Tu as réfléchi à notre second pari ? » demanda Théo après avoir consulté Blaise du regard. Ces deux-là semblaient lui cacher bien des choses et cela contrariait fortement Draco qui croyait que c'était avec lui que Blaise partageait tout.

Il soupira avant de répondre à la question de Théo. « Non, je n'y ai pas réfléchi, » répondit-il d'un ton glacial, « parce que c'est totalement stupide et que je ne vois pas pourquoi je devrais réitérer l'expérience. »

Blaise sembla contrarié plus que de raison et Draco se sentit complètement perdu dans cette histoire même s'il en était un des objets principaux.

« Qu'est-ce que vous manigancez, tous les deux ? » demanda-t-il, incapable de masquer l'incertitude et le soupçon dans sa voix.

Blaise prit son air faussement innocent qui semblait vraiment innocent pour n'importe qui d'autre que Draco et Théo tandis que celui-ci se tournait brusquement dans la direction des escaliers d'où venaient les autres Serpentards et les Gryffondors au moment-même où la première sonnerie retentissait. Et Draco ne put faire autrement que de reconnaître au milieu de la foule, une masse de cheveux noirs, longs et légèrement ondulés, ainsi qu'une magnifique paire d'yeux verts. Merlin, qu'ils étaient beaux, ses yeux ! Draco battit des paupières, comme ébloui par l'éclat émeraude de ce regard rivé sur lui. Quelque chose clochait, mais quoi ? Il fronça les sourcils pendant un instant avant d'être frappé par l'évidence-même : Potter ne portait plus de lunettes…

A nouveau, Potter croisa son regard et il crut y déceler une once de moquerie et aussi d'une autre chose, d'un il-ne-savait-trop-quoi de… Charmeur ? Il sentit une douce chaleur envahir ses joues et plongea directement la tête vers le sol, espérant que ses cheveux cacheraient suffisamment son visage de ce regard inquisiteur...

-oOo-

Quoi, je n'aime pas Ron ? Ah, mais si (pas convaincante du tout.) Désolée, encore un chapitre qui n'avance pas encore concrètement, mais le prochain sera vraiment mouvementé, avec un cours de potions passionnant (si si, je vous jure !) Et je m'excuse aussi pour le manque d'originalité d'un Harry sans lunettes… voilà… Prochain chapitre dès que je pourrai :-s Oh, et j'allais presque oublier ! Merci pour vos reviews :-) et merci aussi à ceux qui lisent sans reviewer :-p (2374 hits Oo c'est waw)


	6. chapitre V

Hello tout le monde ! J'ai enfin écrit le chapitre 5 (ouééééééh) hier soir jusque minuit alors que je devais me réveiller à sept heures ce matin pour aller au boulot, moi qui ai besoin d'au moins huit heures de sommeil T.T Ce qui fait que ce matin je suis crevée, mais je vous poste quand même ce maaaaagnifique chapitre lol merci pour toutes vos adorables reviews qui m'encouragent à continuer

**Chapitre V**

Harry s'était réveillé plus angoissé que d'ordinaire avant un cours de potions, ce matin-là. Aujourd'hui était le jour 1 de la mise en place de son plan, et il craignait que cela ne vire en vrai désastre mais comme il n'était pas du genre à baisser les bras, il parviendrait à ses fins et mènerait Malfoy par le bout du nez… ou d'autre chose, d'ailleurs.

Il avait passé un peu plus de temps que d'habitude dans la salle de bain, se fixant intensément pour tenter de s'habituer à l'absence de ses horribles binocles, ce qui avait fait beaucoup rire Hermione. D'ailleurs, depuis le petit déjeuner, elle suivait le regard d'Harry avec attention pour connaître l'objet de son pari. Harry n'osait même pas imaginer la tête qu'elle ferait quand elle comprendrait quelle était l'identité de sa victime. Elle ferait très certainement une crise d'hystérie. Et Ron tomberait dans les vaps à coup sûr. Harry lâcha un profond soupir, espérant par là-même évacuer la boule de stress qui s'était formée dans sa gorge.

« Harry, tu es sûr que tout va bien ? » Ron ne cessait-il de demander depuis qu'ils avaient quitté la Grande Salle pour se diriger vers le cachot de Rogue.

« Oui, Ron, » répondit l'intéressé pour au moins la dixième fois, en soupirant. En fait, il n'allait pas vraiment bien mais il ne saurait comment expliquer la cause de son angoisse à son meilleur ami sans devoir lui mentir. Il n'avait aucun scrupule à lui cacher des choses mais lui mentir purement et simplement était au dessus de ses forces. Et puis, le voir tomber dans les pommes ne l'enchantait guère.

« Tu es sûr ? Parce que je comprendrais que tu sois angoissé, surtout avec le devoir de métamorphose à rendre cette après-midi, » lâcha-t-il en glissant ses mains dans ses poches.

Harry lui adressa un petit sourire amusé. « Tu n'as pas eu le temps de le finir, je parie, » lui dit-il sur le ton de la taquinerie. Ron prit immédiatement une légère couleur rouge alors qu'il marmonnait un « non » timide.

Harry lui posa une main sur l'épaule et s'approcha de son oreille de façon à ce qu'Hermione n'entende pas ce qu'il allait dire. « Je te passerai le mien après le cours de botanique, si tu veux. Tu n'auras qu'à le recopier quand Hermione ira à la bibliothèque. »

Ron lui jeta un regard plein de gratitude avant d'être déconcentré de sa conversation par Lavande qui venait de les rejoindre, empoignant jalousement le bras du rouquin pour accaparer toute son attention sous le regard désabusé d'Hermione et celui amusé d'Harry.

Souvent, il lui arrivait de se demander pourquoi ses deux meilleurs amis n'étaient pas restés ensemble après tout ce qui leur était arrivé l'année précédente. Mais après tout, cela ne le regardait pas… Par contre, il nota avec amusement et satisfaction qu'un certain blond le regardait fixement alors qu'ils arrivaient devant la salle de classe. Et le blond en question avait l'air totalement médusé par le changement qu'avait provoqué l'absence de lunettes sur le visage d'Harry.

Alors que les Gryffondors s'appuyaient nonchalamment sur le mur faisant face aux Serpentards, Harry se contenta de déposer son sac avant de s'éloigner d'un pas de ses amis.

« Harry ? » demanda Hermione, le questionnement bien visible dans son regard. Harry lui adressa un sourire rassurant.

« T'inquiètes pas, j'ai juste deux mots à dire à Malfoy, » lui dit-il avant de se tourner vers le Serpentard. Il s'avança avec détermination vers Draco, traversant le groupe des vert et argent en ignorant royalement leurs regards choqués et interrogatifs. Il vint se planter juste sous le nez de Draco qui se trouvait entre Zabini et Nott.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, Potter ? Tu as oublié tes lunettes ce matin et du coup tu n'arrives plus à voir où se trouvent tes congénères veracrasses ? » lâcha Malfoy en croisant les bras sur son torse dans un geste qui se voulait plein d'assurance mais qui en réalité était plutôt signe de méfiance. Les Serpentards autour de lui ricanèrent, l'air mauvais.

Harry leva les yeux au ciel dans un signe évident d'exaspération, mais se retint de croiser les bras. A la place, il glissa une main dans son dos pour attraper son autre bras.

« Oh, non. Je n'ai plus besoin de lunettes, figure-toi. Et même si je les avais oubliés, je ne pourrais confondre une fouine, des bouledogues et quelques vipères avec mes amis. » Sa réplique et les joues légèrement rouges de Draco au souvenir de l'épisode de la fouine lui arrachèrent un sourire vainqueur. « Non, en fait j'étais venu pour m'excuser… » Il piqua un fard malgré lui mais se refusa le luxe de baisser les yeux.

Draco releva un sourcil incrédule. « T'excuser ? Tu veux dire, au sujet de ce manque de respect dont tu as fait preuve envers moi hier alors que nous avions rendez-vous devant la bibliothèque ? »

A l'évocation d'un rendez-vous, la masse des élèves qui les entouraient arrêtèrent de piailler et tendirent l'oreille. Une chance que les cachots n'étaient pas très fréquentés à cette heure…

« Oui, exactement. J'avais entraînement de Quidditch, » dit-il sur un ton badin. _Et puis, tu ne mérites pas mon respect, de toute manière,_ pensa-t-il.

Malfoy n'appréciait visiblement pas d'être relégué au second plan, après le Quidditch. Il fronça les sourcils et son visage se durcit légèrement. Il s'approcha d'un pas de Harry, réduisant presque à néant la distance qui les séparait encore. Il parla ensuite d'une voix à peine plus élevée qu'un murmure, ses yeux gris comme l'acier plongés dans l'émeraude de ceux d'Harry.

« Ecoute-moi bien, Potter. J'ai toléré une fois ton retard, je veux bien passer pour hier, mais ne t'avise pas de me faire attendre encore une seule fois sinon je pourrais bien décider de demander au professeur Rogue de te laisser te dépatouiller tout seul avec cette potion. Et je doute que tu arrives à un résultat satisfaisant sans mon aide… »

Harry ne put se retenir de croiser les bras cette fois, érigeant de cette manière une barrière invisible entre lui et Malfoy. Mais il ne recula pas d'un poil ni ne sourcilla à cette menace quelque peu ridicule. Au lieu de laisser sortir sa colère comme il en avait eu l'intention pendant une seconde, il se força à sourire, légèrement moqueur.

Il s'approcha encore un peu de Draco et lui susurra à l'oreille « Très bien. Dans ce cas, rendez-vous à cinq heures précises devant la bibliothèque. »

Il se recula pour remarquer, appréciateur, que sa petite phrase avait eu l'effet escompté, c'est-à-dire une légère rougeur au niveau des joues du Serpentard. Qui, pour son plus grand déplaisir, ne tarda pas à disparaître alors que le blond le toisait du regard. Décidément, Malfoy s'avérait plutôt réceptif à son petit jeu, constata Harry avec amusement. D'ailleurs, Draco s'apprêtait visiblement à rétorquer quelque chose de désagréable mais n'en eut pas l'occasion parce qu'à ce moment-là surgissait de l'autre bout du couloir un Severus Rogue visiblement mécontent pour une trouble raison. Il s'arrêta devant sa classe et son regard passa de Draco à Harry.

La voix glaciale de Rogue retentit alors dans le couloir. « Potter, vingt points en moins à Gryffondor pour semer le trouble devant ma classe. Entrez. »

Harry le fixa un instant, éberlué, et sentit sa mâchoire retomber alors que tous les autres élèves entraient déjà dans la classe. Ron et Hermione le rejoignirent rapidement et tous les trois firent alors face à Draco et ses deux amis. Celui-ci avait son sourire narquois et victorieux qu'il arborait toujours quand Rogue retirait des points de manière injustifiée aux Gryffondors.

« Ferme la bouche, Potter. Je n'ai aucune envie de voir tes amygdales. » Il entra dans la classe dans un bruissement de cape ressemblant étrangement à celui de leur maître des potions, suivi de Blaise et Théo. Ces deux-là n'avaient rien dit, ils n'avaient même pas souri de voir Harry complètement déconfit. Et leur échange de regard mortellement sérieux dans le dos de Malfoy n'était pas passé inaperçu ni à Harry, ni à Hermione.

Ron tapota l'épaule de son meilleur ami dans un signe de soutien amical. « On devrait entrer avant que Rogue ne décide qu'on n'a plus le droit d'assister à son cours. Il pourrait encore nous enlever des points. » Harry acquiesça, se remettant douloureusement de cette perte de points, et attrapa le sac que lui tendait Ron. Toute la satisfaction qu'il avait ressentie un instant plus tôt avait disparu… Et il ne se doutait pas que la suite du cours s'annonçait bien pire.

-oOo-

A peine entré en classe, Rogue avait fait apparaître une liste d'ingrédients et d'étapes pour la réalisation d'une potion de soin élémentaire qui, comme son nom ne l'indiquait pas, était très ardue à réaliser. Ils avaient donc dû se mettre directement au travail. Rogue devait considérer que comme ils étaient censés avoir lu le chapitre sur cette potion comme demandé au cours dernier, ils n'auraient aucun problème à la réaliser. La bonne chose était qu'ainsi, il n'aurait aucune excuse pour retirer encore des points aux rouge et or.

Mais c'était sans compter ce qui allait suivre… Harry coupait tranquillement ses racines d'asphodèle, jetant des coups d'œil réguliers au tableau et à son chaudron. Tout semblait se passer à merveille, en dehors du fait que Rogue semblait d'une humeur massacrante tandis qu'il passait entre les rangs, gratifiant tous les élèves sans exception de remarques acides, même les Serpentards. Il y avait aussi le fait qu'Harry avait trop chaud, que Malfoy ne cessait de lui jeter des regards en coin depuis l'autre bout de la classe, qu'Hermione se marmonnait des encouragements et des remarques ou même des phrases tirées telles qu'elles de vieux bouquins poussiéreux qu'Harry n'aurait jamais ouvert, qu'il en avait marre que cette mèche de cheveux retombe toujours devant ses yeux…

La porte s'ouvrit brusquement, faisant sursauter tout le monde sans exception, et apparut dans l'encadrement de la porte la silhouette d'une jeune fille qu'Harry ne se souvenait pas avoir jamais vu de toute sa vie dans l'enceinte de l'école. En même temps, rien d'étonnement là-dedans puisque c'était une élève de Poufsouffle qui devait être tout au plus en quatrième année.

« Professeur-, » commença-t-elle en tentant de reprendre son souffle, visiblement paniquée. « Monsieur, c'est – le Professeur Dumbledore qui m'envoi vous – chercher… » Elle se releva en tentant de reprendre son souffle. « Il… Vous devez… Infirmerie… Tout de suite… »

Rogue sembla avoir compris la signification de sa phrase, au vu de ses lèvres pincées et de sa narine droite frétillante. Il s'approcha à grands pas de la jeune fille.

« Allez lui dire que je le rejoins le plus vite possible…. Monsieur Malfoy ? » Il se retourna vers la classe.

« Professeur ? » demanda poliment Draco qui s'était arrêté dans la confection de sa potion.

Le professeur sortit sa baguette et l'agita dans la direction du chaudron de Malfoy qui se vida instantanément. Harry, fixant la scène sans trop y croire, ne put retenir un air jubilatoire, oubliant presque de mélanger sa potion trois fois vers la droite avant de plonger les yeux de scarabée. Malfoy quant à lui n'avait pas l'air de s'en formaliser. Et le plaisir d'Harry fut de courte durée.

« Je peux compter sur vous pour garder un œil sur la classe ? » demanda Rogue, toute trace de mauvaise humeur disparue de sa voix qui semblait presque amicale aux oreilles d'Harry.

« Bien sûr, professeur, » répondit Malfoy en bon petit préfet-en-chef, avec un sourire fier.

_Evidemment, et tu croyais quoi, Harry ? Qu'il allait partir et donner congé à sa classe ?_ Il soupira bruyamment tandis que la porte se refermait dans un léger grincement, et retourna à sa potion. Il dut vérifier trois fois qu'il n'avait pas loupé une étape avant de pouvoir continuer tranquillement. Malfoy, quant à lui, s'était mis debout devant la classe et observait les Gryffondor avec l'air de celui qui avait un mauvais coup à faire. Et Harry se doutait bien qu'il profiterait de sa position de préfet-en-chef pour leur ôter des points sans aucun scrupule…

Draco s'avançait dangereusement vers lui, comme un prédateur, mais Harry l'ignorait royalement, du moins en apparences.

Il releva les yeux de son chaudron pour regarder le tableau mais ce ne fut pas le tableau sur lequel son regard tomba. Non, c'était un joli badge bien brillant. Hermione portait presque le même… Il lâcha un profond soupir et releva les yeux pour croiser ceux de Draco.

« Est-ce que tu veux bien te bouger, Malfoy ? J'aimerais lire ce qu'il y a au tableau, » dit-il d'un ton calme et qui se voulait désinvolte.

Le préfet-en-chef-chouchou-du-professeur-Rogue releva un sourcil. Il posa ses deux mains sur le bureau d'Harry et pencha son visage sur sa potion qui était à présent d'un jaune vif. Un sourire moqueur apparut sur ses lèvres fines et il releva le visage vers Harry, visiblement très content.

« Je dirais qu'au stade où tu dois te trouver actuellement, tu étais sur le point de mettre les feuille de cranson officinal, n'est-ce pas ? »

Harry ne pouvait démentir cette affirmation puisqu'il les tenait dans sa main, prêt à les plonger dans la mixture couleur canari. Il se contenta donc d'hocher positivement de la tête, les lèvres pincées. Le sourire de Draco s'élargit un peu plus.

« Elle devrait être jaune pâle… Enfin, il y a bien un moyen pour rattraper le massacre, » lui murmura-t-il sur un ton faussement conspirateur en se penchant un peu plus vers lui.

« Ah bon ? Et lequel ? » demanda Harry sans réaliser tout de suite qu'il venait de demander de l'aide à son pire ennemi. Celui-ci s'esclaffa, attirant tous les regards de la classe vers lui.

« Oh, je te le dirais bien, Potter. Malheureusement, je crains que tu ne sois en mesure de le comprendre. Ton cerveau de niffleur est juste bon à capter les problèmes. »

Harry se retint de l'étriper tout de suite. Il devait garder son plan en tête. Il prit une grande inspiration en fermant les yeux tandis qu'il broyait dans sa main les feuilles séchées de cranson. Une fois vaguement calmé, il se décida à répondre à Malfoy qui riait sarcastiquement. « C'est bizarre mais quand tu ris comme ça, tu perds tout ton charme… »

Et hop, il replongea la tête en direction de son chaudron, peu désireux de voir la tête que ferait Draco. Par contre, aucun doute sur le fait que toute la classe avait nettement entendu ce qu'il venait de dire. Il y eut un grand BOUM à côté de lui. Ron devait être tombé de sa chaise. Hermione quant à elle lâcha un petit cri hystérique après quelques secondes, semblant comprendre la portée de ce que venait de lâcher Harry. Par contre, sur sa gauche, deux Serpentards se bidonnaient tranquillement sans tenir compte des regards noirs qu'un certain blond leur adressait.

_D'ailleurs, le même blond, au même moment, en face d'Harry Potter, dans la classe de Potions._

« C'est bizarre mais quand tu ris comme ça, tu perds tout ton charme… »

La voix d'Harry sembla résonner de longues minutes, aussi bien dans la pièce que dans la tête de Draco. Depuis quand Potter osait-il lui dire qu'il avait du charme ? Certes, ce n'était que l'exacte vérité, mais tout de même, c'était un peu déplacé. Il fixait donc la brune qui faisait tout pour ignorer son regard, les yeux perdus dans les profondeurs de son chaudron.

Il y eut un grand fracas lorsque la belette se ramassa au sol, allez savoir comment il avait réalisé l'exploit de tomber de sa chaise sans l'emporter avec lui. Fracas qui fut rapidement suivi d'un cri hystérique de la part de la miss-je-sais-tout. Visiblement les deux amis du Survivant étaient tout aussi perdus que lui par la révélation qu'il venait de faire.

Harry sembla enfin reprendre contenance et releva les yeux vers Draco qui fut un instant déstabilisé de voir une nouvelle fois ces yeux si magnifiques, si proches des siens, si transparents d'honnêteté, si envoûtants. Et il n'avait pas que les yeux d'envoûtants, d'ailleurs. Ses cheveux noirs encadraient à merveille son visage innocent et pourtant plein de force, ses lèvres finement dessinées, pas trop minces ni trop épaisse, cette manière désinvolte qu'il avait de passer une main dans ses cheveux,…

Draco cligna des yeux, réalisant que Potter venait de lui poser une question. Question qu'il n'avait bien sûr pas entendue.

« Quoi ? » murmura-t-il avant même de remarquer qu'il avait dit quelque chose. Tentant de reprendre ses esprits, il secoua la tête. Potter n'avait décidément pas le droit de lui faire cet effet parce qu'alors il perdait toute sa superbe et cela n'était pas concevable pour un Malfoy. Même un Malfoy déshérité.

« Je disais, » reprit Harry, « que ce serait sympa que t'arrêtes de gober les mouches et que tu te pousses pour que je puisse continuer ma potion. Pas que t'avoir sous les yeux me dérange mais… »

Draco releva un sourcil. Il devait avoir mal entendu, ce n'était pas possible autrement. Quelque chose ne tournait pas rond… Et en plus, Blaise et Théo se permettaient de rire ouvertement de la situation plus que cocasse. Ce n'était d'ailleurs pas les seuls… A peu près tous se tenaient les côtes de rire, Gryffondors et Serpentards confondus. Un sourire victorieux était apparu sur les lèvres d'Harry. Seuls lui, Ron et Hermione étaient mortellement sérieux.

_Ah, donc tu veux jouer à ce jeu-là, Potter… Tu ne réalises vraiment pas dans quoi tu t'es lancé, _pensa Draco tandis qu'un sourire calculateur apparaissait sur ses lèvres fines au moment où il croyait tenir un bout de ce qui se passait dans la tête du Gryffondor. Il saisit sa baguette de la main droite et fit un geste du poignet juste au dessus du chaudron d'Harry.

« Ne te fatigue pas, Potter. Elle était ratée, de toute façon » lâcha-t-il avant qu'Harry et eu le temps de protester. Les joues du Gryffondor devinrent rouges et Draco remarqua avec amusement qu'il tentait tant bien que mal de ne pas se lever pour l'encastrer directement.

Etre prof, ça avait du bon, parfois. Draco retourna vers le bureau du professeur, fier comme un paon d'avoir regagné sa dignité après cet instant durant lequel il s'était perdu dans la contemplation de Potter. Il avait bien remarqué que Potter avant un plan, surement pour lui faire payer le coup du baiser volé. Hé bien, il lui ferait payer ça, mais aussi son retard de l'autre jour et… Ces sensations étranges qu'il provoquait chez le Serpentard sans y avoir été autorisé. Tout cela s'annonçait bien palpitant…

-oOo-

Voilà, maintenant Harry va vouloir se venger et Draco va se venger de sa vengeance niark ! J'espère que ça vous a plu plus qu'à moi (sinon je peux aller me pendre xD) :-p n'oubliez pas, une tite review pour l'auteur (tend la main comme une mendiante). Sur ce, bonne journée à toutes ! Et je vous revois dans probablement moins d'une semaine pour la suite (une soirée mouvementée, un samedi plein de surprises et peut-être même plus…)

Bisous !!


End file.
